My Dearest Aniki
by kuroisora013
Summary: Rin,gadis buta yang selali menunggu kakaknya untuk kembali, bersamanya. Kejadian pada masa kecil nya dengan kakaknya membuat Rin dan kakaknya menjadi terpisah. / "Kalau aku meninggal lebih dulu, akan kuberikan mataku untuk mu." / mind to RnR?


**Inspired from Chocolate Diary manga by Karin Mochizuki~**

**Disclaimer :**  
ALL VOCALOIDS THAT APPEARED IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE. IT WILL BE FREAKING AWESOME IF IT WAS MINE,TOUGH.

**WARNING :**

OOT,Bahasa campur (kadang2 baku(?) kadang2 bahasa sehari-hari),typo(s).disengaja maupun tidak.

* * *

_hari-hari musim panas telah berlalu._  
_Panas matahari yang serasa menerikkan,telah berakhir._  
_Musim semi pun datang,_  
_ada sedikit rasa ketenangan,dan juga ada sedikit rasa kesedihan._

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Disudut kursi di kereta itu, bisa terlihat seorang anak SMA yang berambut hijau, dan mengenakan kacamatanya. Ia sedang membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Namanya adalah Megpoid Gumi. Anak yang baik, dan mudah bergaul. Ia anak tunggal,orang tuanya tidak sangat kaya raya. Yah, kehidupannya biasa saja, layaknya seorang anak SMA.  
Sekarang, ia sedang di dalam kereta yang akan mengatarnya ke sekolahnya.

** -jess jess...jesss.-** kereta pun berhenti,menaikkan penumpang yang lain.  
Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit,dan ia melihat seorang anak yang dikenalinya.

"Hey! disini!" Sapanya sambil mendatangi anak itu,dan menggandengnya,memberikan tempat duduknya tadi untuk anak itu,dan lebih memilih untuk berdiri.

Anak ini buta. Ia memiliki rambut pirang sebahu,dan memakai pita berwarna putih. Tak lupa,ia juga memakai jepitan putih berjumlah 4 2 di kanan dan 2 dikiri. Namanya Kagamine Rin.

"Ah,arigato nee,nee-chan. Nee-chan hampir selalu memberiku tempat duduk,ya. Maaf kalau merepotkan.." ,anak itu- Rin,tersenyum lembut sambil melihat Gumi.

_"hmm,anak yang cantik,polos,baik,pula. entah,aku merasa iri."_ gumamnya sambil memandangi Rin.

Kereta berhenti,kali ini adalah tujuan Gumi,sekolahnya. Sambil mengangkat tasnya,menepuk pundak Rin. "Aku turun disini,ya! jaa!" Rin melambaikan tangannya. Perlahan,pintu kereta itu tertutup,dan kereta itu pergi.

**GUMI POV.**

* * *

"eehh... tidak terasa,5 hari lagi festival,ya.." Sambil melihat sekeliling,aku tersenyum senang,mengingat festival sekolah sudah dekat.

"hei,Gumi!"

eh,itu Len. Ia bersama Gumiya. Tepat sehabis Ia memanggilku, aku menoleh dan segera menyapanya kembali.

"a-ah,hei juga,Len! ada apa?"

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku menjadi agak memanas, dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Yah, memang, aku menyukainya dari kelas 2 smp, sih.. dia baik, enak diajak ngobrol, dan..._** e-eh. lupakan.**_

"tadi aku habis dari kelasmu. Ketua kelas bilang kalau dia ada urusan dengan mu,dan menyuruhmu untuk datang ke kelas nanti. Kurasa berhubungan dengan Festival sekolah nanti."

"eh? Arigatou,ya! apa hanya itu aja?" tanyaku.

"ah,tidak,hanya itu. Kalau gitu,aku pergi dulu,ya!"

Dia langsung pergi.

padahal aku mengharapkan bisa ngobrol dengannya ah,sudahlah.

aku segera naik ke lantai 3,menuju kelas 9-3. Kelasku.

**LEN POV**

* * *

Sesudah mencari Gumi tadi, aku langsung ke kelasku lagi bersama Gumiya.

"oy, Len, aku rasa dia suka padamu,lho!"

mendengar itu, aku langsung memberikan tatapan heran kepada Gumiya.

"oy, oy. Bicara apa kau mana mungkin dia suka padaku."

Aku pun menjawabnya sambil menghela napas.

"Hmph, tau darimana, kau? sok tau." cibir Gumiya.

"Tau darimana,katamu?! nih ya,dia itu dulu sering menjelek-jelekkan ku dan bilang benci padaku."

"Hee? kapan itu terjadi?" tanya Gumiya terheran.

Gumiya yang sebelumnya duduk di kursi sebelahku, sekarang berubah menjadi di kursi didepanku,dan memutarnya agar dia bisa melihat mukaku.

"y-yah,sebenarnya,cerita ini sudah lama,sih..."

**FLASHBACK**

**LEN POV**

* * *

"Yah, jadi, nama saya Kagamine Len, dulu dari kelas 1-C. Sepertinya aku tidak mempunyai bakat.. jadi,lewati saja bagian itu."

Itulah perkenalan diri ku saat masuk ke kelas 2-C. Sekelas tertawa kecil, tapi anak berambut hijau itu terlihat tidak suka dengan perkenalan diriku tadi.

Tapi, terserahlah. Toh, yang lain juga berpikiran itu tadi lucu.

-skip time ; istirahat siang-

"HEY! APA KAU TAU? YANG BERNAMA KAGAMINE LEN ITU,SOK SEKALI TAU! TAK TAU MALU! HAHAHAHA!"

aku mendengar namaku dikalimat yang...menyebalkan itu.

eh.. aku baru sadar, itukan anak berambut hijau tadi?

"oy,oy,Len! dia mengejekmu, lho. Gak kau balas?" Temanku mendatangiku dan menepuk pundakku.

Yah.  
Awalnya sih,anak berambut hijau itu hanya menjelekkan aku dengan kata-kata yang biasa saja.  
Tapi...  
LAMA-LAMA MENJENGKELKAN!

"Yah, Asal kau tau saja, ya! aku paling BENCI dengan cewek yang bermulut besar,dan mengatakan hal - hal kasar seperti itu!" bentakku.

Kukira, anak itu akan membalas, atau apalah. Tapi,anak itu.. menangis?!

Sekelas menjadi ribut,dan aku yang disalahkan.

yap, miris.

Tapi,yah pada akhirnya aku juga minta maaf padanya.

_Dan karena peristiwa itu,sampai kelas 3 smp kami tidak pernah ngobrol lagi._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Orang seperti itu susah dipahami,ya." Keluhku, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

"gitu ya?...kurasa sangat mudah dipahami."

"eh,gomen,kau tadi bilang apa? gak kedengaran!"

"lupakan sajalah~"

sesudah aku menceritakan cerita yang agak panjang itu, bel masuk berbunyi. Pelajaran dimulai,seperti biasa.

-skip time : pulang sekolah-.

**GUMI POV**

* * *

"wuaa! jam 6! aku telat satu jam! gawat! aku tidak yakin masih ada kereta atau tidak.."

Aku berlari menuju stasiun,dan untunglah masih ada kereta yang beroperasi! kereta ini yang terakhir,pula. Syukurlah!  
Dengan cepat aku masuk kereta itu,dan aku termangu sebentar melihat di depanku. Disitu ada Rin yan tertidur.  
Aku duduk di sebelahnya,dan membelai rambutnya.

"Rambut halus,bulu mata panjang...cantik,tapi...lemah." Gumamku.

Melihat wajahnya, aku jadi teringat kejadian waktu kelas 2 SMP dulu. Ya, kejadian itu berhubungan dengan Rin.

**~FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

hari sudah sore menjelang malam. Gumi baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya, dan sekarang menuju ke rumahnya.  
Dalam perjalanannya,Gumi tak sengaja melihat teman sekelasnya Len, Kagamine Len.

"eh..? itu kan teman sekelas, Len. Mau kemana, ya?" Gumi bergumam sambil mengikuti Len.

Tak jauh di depan, ada seorang anak buta, berambut sebahu, blonde, dan menggunakan pita berwarna putih. Ya, itu Rin.

"Apa Len mengikuti anak itu,ya..?" Gumi bergumam lagi, masih mengikuti dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Crak.

Len yang sedang mengikuti Rin, tidak sengaja menginjak batang yang ada di depannya membuat Rin sadar akan adanya Len di belakangnya.

"...Len?" Rin bertanya.  
Len hanya terdiam.  
Rin mulai berjalan menghampirinya, mencoba menyentuh wajah Len. Len menghindar, tapi Rin tetap mencoba.  
Dengan masih meraba-raba,Rin berkata, "...kamu Len,kan?"

Rin mendapatkan wajahnya Len sekarang. Tapi, Len mencoba memberontak, dan secara tidak disengaja, Len mendorong Rin,dan akhirnya Rin jatuh. Len mencoba membantu berdiri, tapi Rin memeluknya. Len pun memeluknya juga.

Gumi yang sejak awal hanya melihat tadi menjadi kesal.."Tak bisa dimengerti.." Gumi menggumam.

Sesudah itu, Gumi berlari ke rumahnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Sejak itu, setiap melihat Len, Gumi selalu jadi kesal, dan kata-kata yang jelek selalu terlontarkan begitu saja dari mulutnya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sambil mendangakkan sedikit kepalaku, menghela napas dan berfikir, "aahh, aku suka orang ini. Pada malam itu,waktu ia menatap anak perempuan itu. Kesedihan nya seperti menular."

"Mengapa aku jatuh cinta dengan harapan yang sedikit, sih.." fikirku.

Pada saat ini, aku ingin sekali ada di posisi anak ini.

"haaah..pasti Len menyukai anak ini,ya." Sambil menghela napas,aku melihat ke jendela kereta melihat langit.

"Mengapa aku jatuh cinta dengan harapan sekecil ini,sih.."

Aku tau, cemburu pada anak kecil seperti ini merupakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

yaah, sudahlah.

* * *

**Author's corner (?)**

ini FIC KEDUA! XD *kemudian transparent answer terbengkalai* /dikeroyok

lagi UTS, malah bikin fic. 8D /hush

yah,jadi abis baca chocolate diary-nya karin mochizuki-san,dan mulai jatuh cinta(?) sama bagian "duri"-nya. Lalu kepikiran untuk bikin fanfic~

btw, arigatou buat author terkeceh **lon noah **untuk fanficnya yang destiny! XD

review, pleaseee~ :3 *bows*


End file.
